


Ethan and Lena

by Hulk223



Category: The Caster Chronicles - Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: After the last events of Beautiful Redemption Ethan and Lena get to spend more time together now that they can touch each other and they are happy as they can be.





	Ethan and Lena

As the sun shined down on the windows of the Wate house Etan Wate was sitting on his bed with a copy of One Flew over the Cuckoo Nest on his chest while he had his hands behind his head with an amused expression on his face. This was due to the conversation he was having in his mind with his girlfriend Lena Duchannes who was in her room with an amused look of her own. 

They had been chatting about different things but at the same time not talking about Ethan's death and recent resurrection as they both didn't want to discuss it without ruining their happiness. Ethan closed the copy of his book before getting up and putting it back in his bookcase while he asked: " so got any plans for today?" in his mind.

Anyway, Lena looked around her room for a moment before she thought to him " not really, is there anything you want to do? I mean it's not like we can be monitored by Amma anymore now that's she's you know gone" which elicited a pained look on Ethan's face due to the fact that Amma was now gone due to the trade for his life as this still affected him by making him wish it had been him or they had found other ways to keep Amma alive.

Ethan sighed and said "it's fine I know that she's in a better place with Mom and the people who loved her you know?" with Lena nodding in understanding as she heard him say that. Then she said " how about we head to the Dairy-E -Keen is that sounding good ?" as Ethan heard that he smiled in agreement to himself as he pictured Lena and himself sitting in a booth having a good time. 

He then replied " Sure I'll meet you outside my house is that ok?" which Lena agreed to with a " sure thing" before they finished their conversation. Ethan soon sat down on his front steps with his phone out as he was engaged in a text conversation with Link who was at this moment spending time with Rudley who was for the time being back together with Link. 

Now Ethan was happy for his best friend but he didn't want Link to get hurt so he simply said " keep your eyes out for anything that she does ok? I trust you and know that you can make your own decisions but be careful" with Link replying " sure thing dude thanks for looking out for me" which Ethan had sent back " no probs". 

Anyway Lena pulled up to the house in the Hearse which Macon had let her drive-in and so Ethan came up to the car before kissing her forehead and saying " shall we go?" with Lena rolling her eyes in amusement but happy at the same time before they settled into the car and drove to the eatery. 

Sitting in a small booth Ethan was chowing down on a big burger with fries and biscuits due to living in the south while Lena had a burger of her own with her only side being a side of fries, and so as they ate their food Ethan swallowed before asking " So how's Macon and everyone, I meant to come by but I've been swamped with getting ready for school and everything you know?" which Lena rolled her eyes at. 

Then she said " You know how everyone is as we've been Kelting for a long time now so you shouldn't need to ask me that, but they're doing good so thanks for asking" with a smile forming on her lips. Ethan smiled back at her before finishing his burger and working on his fries before hearing someone call his name which intrigued him as well as Lena due to the look on her face. 

So they then turned around before Ethan's face twisted into an annoyed one as he saw Emily Asher and Savannah snow as well as their 'Squad" heading over to them. Lena's mouth turned into an irritated scowl as she thought of some appropriate words to call the girls in her mind due to the torment that they or at least Emily had caused her which Ethan heard as well. 

So he said " Can I help you Emily, or are you here to bug us? cause if it's the latter you can go away" with Lena nodding in agreement. Emily looked over at Savannah who rolled her eyes before asking " do you want to spend time with us? or would you rather be with HER?" as if she was calling Lena something bad which Ethan and Lena noticed. 

Lena then smirked to herself before saying " no I think he's good so why don't you pests go bother someone else?" in a cool yet cold voice which Ethan smiled to himself at as Emily snorted snootily at before she and her friends headed to get their food. Once they were on the lawn outside Ethan's house Lena moved over to Ethan's chest before whispering "I love you more than ever EW" with Ethan smiling at this. 

Then he whispered back "I feel the same way LD, or may I say Josephine" which Lena giggled at before they shared another loving kiss as the rain came down.


End file.
